


Dave Finally Gets His McChicken

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, McDonald's, literally this is all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: dave finally gets his mcchicken like he fucking deserves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Dave Finally Gets His McChicken

**Author's Note:**

> guys.................. mcchicken :flushed:

Dave sits at his couch in his small apartment, holding a small coupon for a McChicken Combo, he had bought a McChicken a while ago (was it 3 months ago? he can't remember) and he got nothing, not the McChicken, not the soda he bought along with it, not even the fucking fries. WHO THE FUCK FORETS THE FUCKING FRIES???????

Dave shakes his head, he shouldn't get mad, maybe his order didn't go through or something, something explainable. But thinking about how he didn't even get the fucking fries fills him with rage. Fuck those McDonald's workers, he hopes they got fired. 

He stands up and grabs a piece of bread and eats it, he doesn't know why he did that, the slice of bread would taste significantly better if it was toasted first but he doesn't really care. 

Dave sits back down on the couch, thinking back to when he didn't get the McChicken (he hasn't gone back to McDonald's since that day, no matter how much he wants to go, he doesn't, he's still a little scared of not getting a McChicken again and having another breakdown in the middle of the McDonald's again), he sighs, looking back at the McChicken Combo coupon again, he might as well use it. 

He stands up, grabbing his shoes from next to the door and putting them on. He grabs his Security guard hat (which he still wears despite being fired from his job a while ago), and puts it on as well. 

He opens the door, it's the first time he's gone outside in 3 months. The light of the sun hurts his eyes but he's going out to get a McChicken Combo, so who the fuck cares. 

Once he steps outside he looks around, there's no one outside. But it turns out there's actually someone outside as a rock hit him square in the head.

"WHA-" Dave yells, holding the side of his head, "WHO THE-"

He sees a Toppat run away from him, holding an armful of rocks. He sighs, he wishes this didn't happen every time he went outside but it did, he assumed that they would forget about him because he hasn't been outside in 3 months, but he guesses they haven't. 

He gets into his car, although he doesn't have a driver's license he still drives sometimes (and by sometimes he means only once before). He starts driving, driving as well as someone who doesn't know how to drive can. 

He drives to McDonald’s, fucking finally. Dave gets out and walks into the McDonald’s, walking right up to the counter and placing his McChicken Combo coupon down.

“Yeah can I have a McChicken Combo,” 

The cashier nods, “Yeah, sure,” 

Dave smiles, now all he had to do was wait. 

He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and wait- holy fuck his food is done. 

He grabs it and runs out of the McDonald’s, fuck paying, all he cares about is his McChicken.

He grabs the McChicken out of the bag and just about as he’s gonna bite it.

It falls out of his fucking hands, fuck.

AND THEN IT GETS RUN OVER BY A CAR, WHAT THE HELL.


End file.
